


[PODFIC] You put the lime in the coconut (and add the pineapple)

by Loolph



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Get Together, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Unresolved Sexual Tension, cocktails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loolph/pseuds/Loolph
Summary: Danny hates that he has to go undercover with Steveagain, at a gay bar no less. He doesn't even know how he's supposed to flirt with the goof -- without giving his ridiculous crush away, that is. Still, he has to give it to Steve -- the guy makes ameancocktail.





	[PODFIC] You put the lime in the coconut (and add the pineapple)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You put the lime in the coconut (and add the pineapple)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/286584) by [sirona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona). 



> Written for the h50_exchange over on LJ. Thanks as ever to my wonderful SuperBeta zolac_no_miko.

Yet another delicious Hawaii Five-O story that was recorded due to taking advantage of blanket permission by excellent sirona. The idea of dirty flirting between Steve and Danny via atrocious parade of innuendo drinks was too good for me to be passed on. I hope you'll develop taste for it as well.

Music: [All Shook Up by Ry Cooder](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q-e0XvZHYGA)

For the download version, please click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/doqtigw6sg4g5q4/You_put_the_lime_in_the_coconut_%28...%29_by_sirona.mp3).


End file.
